Loki's revenge
by HunterJ123
Summary: Loki gets his revenge on the avengers m for violence, blood, and language oh and Blackhawk!
1. Chapter 1

Natasha and the rest of the avengers lived in the new Stark Tower. Thor ocassionally came to stay for a few days before going back to Asguard and taking care of business there. Loki was in the Asguardian dungeons serving his time for New York... Supposedly...

Loki was really still in New York. Hiding from Thanos. But how? Before Loki even got to Asguard, he magically made himself look invisible and put a fake Loki into the restraints.

Loki was plotting revenge against the Avengers. Revenge on all of them.

Steve, Bruce, Pepper and Tony were in the Stark tower living room and Natasha and Clint were in Natasha's bedroom...

"Shut up in there already!" Tony yelled to the room just down the hall. Screaming moans replied to him.

Clint was under Natasha on her bed with Natasha above him buckling into him in sharp thrusts. Thrust after thrust they went all the way until they both climaxed in a heap. They both knew they were more than just friends once Clint kissed her in the kitchen to her surprise and DAMN he was a good kisser. This happened a month ago and they were already getting to the good stuff as they just experienced.

"Clint," Natasha moaned.

"Nat," Clint replied.

"Hello," A new voice interrupted. Natasha looked up alarmed expecting to see Tony or Pepper. But instead she and Clint saw Loki. Natasha realized she didn't have her belt of weapons they were lying in the bathroom with her other clothes in a heap on the floor.

"Fuck." Clint whispered.

Natasha opened her mouth to scream but a dagger was held to both their throats. "Speak and you blood stains this bed." Loki said. Natasha closed her mouth and blacked out when Loki help his hand to her temple.

"Thank God they're done," Steve said uncomfortably.

"They're only getting started, wait til' you hear Legolas' screams," Tony replied with a smirk when he saw Steve's face.

Tony looked back at the tv to see Steve wasn't making that face about Natasha and Clint. Emerald eyes glared down at them from Loki's gaze in front of the TV. Tony's vision went black as soon as they saw him.

"Sh-" Bruce was cut off.

1 hour later...

Clint woke up to spine chilling screams.

"Tony!" Clint yelled.

"Clint," A voice said behind him. "It's just the after effects of whatever Loki did to us."

Clint turned around to see the avengers... Except for... Natasha!

"Where's Natasha?" Clint asked panicked.

"We don't know," Bruce said. "Loki's probably got her somewhere else in... Wherever we are."

The room they were in had concrete walls, floor, and ceiling. The only piece of furniture was a hole in the wall shaped as a door but Tony, Steve, and Bruce has already tried pushing it opened.

Clint groaned frustrated. Meanwhile, Natasha woke up in a room equivalent to the one Clint was in. She was lying on the floor in her clothes and she groaned and got up. Then remembered Loki. "Hello?" She called.

"Hello," Loki was standing in the corner using the wall to keep himself up.

"Why are you here?" Natasha spat.

"Now now now let's not too angry," Loki smirked.

"Dammit Loki!" Natasha said. Loki frowned before knocking her out again. Two minutes later Natasha woke up bound to the wall by her wrists with chains. Loki was in front of her. The moment she looked up she got a fist to the face. She didn't say anything or even flinch.

"Where is the tesseract?" He asked. Natasha didn't reply. She got a fist to the gut. She grunted this was weak compared to past experiences. But Loki was barely using his strength. He punched a bit harder and Natasha grunted louder and spat out some blood glaring at him.

"You think that's anything compared to other interrogations?" She asked.

His reply was a much harder punch in her ribs earning her a sickening crack and a scream. She panted. Staring down at the floor trying not to scream anymore. Clint heard the scream along with the rest of the avengers. They glanced at the wall which the noise was coming from.

"Natasha!" Clint yelled.

"she's fine." Tony said. "Do you know how many times she's been put through this?"

"Never by a god!" Clint replied. Tony stared at the wall letting Clint know he won the small argument.

They heared another sickening scream. Natasha lay in the floor coughing up blood by the pints. "You've proven worthless to me." Loki spat before throwing her into the room where the avengers were in.

"Nat!" Clint exclaimed. Natasha was panting and grasping her stomach where her ribs were broken. She spat more blood and groaned.

"Clint. He wants. Tesseract." Natasha grunted.

Tony disappeared from the room with Loki unconcious.

"Loki! Get back here!" Steve yelled before giving up and sighing.

"Cli-" Natasha started before Clint stretched down to kiss her. The kiss was passionate and lasted at least thirty seconds before it broke and Natasha fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

A crack of a whip could be heard from the other room. Natasha was yelling in pain. Things were going terribly wrong for the avengers but hope was lurking at the helicarrier. SHIELD had noticed the missing avengers only Three hours after they had gone missing.

Loki had Tony restrained to the ceiling and Tony was bitting down a yell. Loki struck thirty times before jabbing a knife into Tony's gut and twisting it causing Tony to finally give a yelp.

Natasha was reliving the nightmare of her childhood. Feeling the pain she felt. Killing her innocent victims. Hearing their screams of terror and worse seeing their blood splatter the walls a dark red.

Maria Hill and Nick Fury were frantically trying to figure out what happened to the avengers. Searching every device, checking Asguard, and all they could get out of Jarvis was them disappearing since Loki had put a quick spell to make the robot see differently than the true version.

It was truely chaos.

Natasha woke up in Clint's arms with her head against Clint's listening to his steady breathing. It relaxed Natasha. Brought her away from the truth of the chaos. Loki coming back from Asguard, had three broken ribs, was in a lot of pain, Tony was getting tortured, and the fact they were at Loki's mercy. It steadied her breath and Clint noticed.

"Natasha?" Clint whispered gently.

"Yes," Natasha whispered back accidentally letting her pain show.

"What did he do?" Clint asked.

"Not much just punched me very hard in the ribs a few times." Natasha said. "I think I have three broken ribs."

"Someday I will get him in the eye with an arrow." Clint smiled before kissing Natasha's lips and then her cheek. Natasha fell asleep in Clint's arms.

Two hours later, Natasha woke up to hear Clint's screams in the room next door. She lay on the floor next to a battered Tony with a ripped up shirt. Steve was staring at the wall with a deep knife wound in his shoulder. Bruce was so far unharmed.

Clint was thinking to himself at hard as he could trying to distract himself from th blistering pain in his side. He was being held up to the wall by Loki whom had a ball of fire in his hand and was burning Clint's side raw.

"Where is the tesseract archer?" Loki growled.

"Gah!" Clint screamed.

"Tell me and I heal your friends and you," Loki said. Clint was thinking Natasha. He would not tell for Natasha. Loki accessed Clint's thoughts and realized whom he was thinking about.

"The assassin? You love the assassin? She once told me love was for children." Loki smirked.

"You bastard!" Clint yelled.

"Language, Mr. Barton" Loki grinned.

Clint exploded with insults and immediately Loki reconjured the fire in his hand and pressed down on the wound as hard as he could. Clint screamed before Loki got rid of they fire and took out his hand.

"Where. Is. It?" Loki said.

"SHIELD." Clint gasped.

"Good boy," Loki said. "But I think Natasha deserves a bit more don't you think?"

Clint grunted. "You stay the fuck away from her you got that?"

Loki literally threw Clint back into the avengers cell and closed the door behind him. "Loki!" Steve yelled getting up and charging towards him.

With a snap he was thrown back against the wall right against his wound. NAtasha was staring at Clint's wound in shock. A hole burned into his side to the bone. Loki looked at Natasha.

"You're welcome," Loki said through the gritted teeth.

Clint could feel the pain burning into his side as he bit his lip drawing blood.

"But before I leave," Loki began as he drew a gun from his pocket. Natasha was caught off guard from the burn when he shot her. Just above the heart. The blow sent her colliding with the wall knocking he wind out of her.

"Holy shit!" Clint yelled. "Fuck you! FUCK YOU!" Clint screamed but was unable to move.

Loki sent all the avengers colliding with the wall and left them there to die. Clint had eyes burning with so much fury it made Tony flinch.

Natasha was struggling to stay conscious, the world turning darker and darker with each second.

"it's right next to her heart; we have to remove it." Bruce said.

"Shit." Natasha groaned.

"I'm just going to guess you've done this before." Bruce said. Natasha looked down at the wound and carefully brought her hand into it and grasped the bullet and brought it back out.

The door opened again and Tony and Steve stood up ready to kill. A bunch of shield agents came in. Tony sighed in relief and shooed the medics away to deal with Clint. One hour later they were in the helicarrier being treated.

Clint was healing after two excruciatingly painful hours of treatment and was able to have visitors. Thor was on Earth after hearing what Loki did to them. He, Tony, Steve, Bruce, and Nick came in. They were shocked that Clint had survived.

After they came in Natasha and Clint were alone. Natasha kissed Clint and Clint kissed back for a minute before they had to break it. "Natasha," Clint said.

"Yeah?" Natasha replied.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. You have to move the tesseract. Loki knows where it is. I couldn't take it and I told him." Clint confessed.

Natasha cussed the worst cuss word she could think of in Russian. "Does he know exactly where it is?"

"I said it was on the SHIELD helicarrier." Clint said.

"Why didn't you lie?" Natasha asked panicked.

"Well he's the God of mischief and lies so I didn't think It would work." Clint replied.

"Well shit!" Natasha said. She placed a kiss upon his lips before leaving the room to tell the others.

"Wait," Clint said. Natasha looked back in disgust. Clint didn't know what he said wait for but he said it. "Do you know how long I have to stay here?"

"Two more days but I'm not fucking you over until we get the Loki business over with." Natasha replied.

"Dammit." Clint sighed. Natasha laughed and came back over to Clint. She sat on his pelvis and with all her desire and need building up, kissed Clint over and over grinding her hips into him with power and lust. Clint moaned a bit too loud and they heard Tony outside the door.

"Would you just stay away from each other for 1 minute without trying to fuck each other to death?" He said through the door. Steve blushed 50 shades of red.

By the time Natasha told Fury and Fury found the tesseract gone, everyone knew Clint had told Loki. Most felt bad for him shuddering at what he must have been through to tell Loki where it was, others were angry at him. Natasha was somewhat angry but not enough to stop herself from fucking Clint crazy. Tony was angry at him along with Steve. Banner was just extremely stressed out. Thor felt bad for him but worst of all was Fury's reaction. He just went all out at Clint fighting him until he was dragged away by SHIELD agents. After that Clint had to stay at the hospital for another three days.

The day after Clint was let out of the hospital he was met by Natasha at Stark Tower. They had crazy sex that night before getting dressed again and getting into Stark's living room. Thor beckoned Clint into the hallway and apologized for Loki's behavior.

"it's ok." Clint said.

Thor took his hammer and it transformed into Loki's staff. He undignified himself and Loki stood in front of him. He held the point to Clint's chest before he could even move and Clint was controlled by Loki. Loki grinned before disguising himself again and they went into the living room where the avengers were unprepared for such an attack.

"Kill them." Loki whispered into Clint's ear. "But leave the assassin alone until I say."


End file.
